Mozaik
by delphinea
Summary: Another Ending. "Peeta, kumohon, aku sudah memilih. Dengarkan pilihanku, kumohon." Bukankah cinta tak pernah salah–-termasuk dalam urusan memilih? Sebuah senyum kembali merekah seiring tatapan matanya yang kembali cerah. Everllark! Implisit mature content. Read and review if you don't mind. Untuk nona Little Santa alias Clara.


Hunger Games © Suzanne Collins.

Mozaik © deboyi

Another ending from me, fanfic dari seseorang yang sampai sekarang masih belum baca buku ketiga: Mockingjay. Jadi, maaf untuk tabrakan plot dengan yang ditulis Mrs. Collins. Dan ada adegan yang vulgar yang sudah diusahakan seimplisit mungkin. Yang jelas, ini untuk dewasa. Jika tidak suka, harap klik _back. _Saya sudah mengingatkan.

Ditulis untuk **Little Santa** alias _Clara_, karena kalah taruhan (?) pas Portugal vs Spanyol kemarin ==' (anyway, maaf gue bener-bener gabisa nulis Finnick. Belum baca Mockingjay, sih. Tau kan alasannya kenapa gue belum bisa baca? Hope you understand.)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Peeta menelan ludahnya ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir Haymitch. Hela napas dan desahan pelan meluncur dari mulutnya. Diam-diam ia menyesal telah meminta saran Haymitch tadi, pria ini sungguh memberikan usul yang begitu tidak masuk akal.

Sebenarnya usul Haymitch cukup masuk akal, hanya saja Peeta tak yakin ia bisa menanggung resikonya.

"Haymitch, apa aku perlu melakukan ini?"

Pria di depannya kembali meneguk _wine _langsung dari botolnya, sebelum akhirnya pria itu tersenyum penuh arti. Pertanyaan itu tak perlu dijawab, Peeta sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Yang ia perlu lakukan hanyalah satu, memastikan.

* * *

"Pergi ke Distrik Dua? Untuk apa?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari kedua belah bibir Katniss. Gadis itu tengah merapikan tempat tidurnya saat kekasihnya memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dan menciumi tengkuknya—lalu mengajaknya mengunjungi Distrik Dua.

Peeta pandai berbohong, semua orang tahu itu. Ia sudah menduga gadisnya ini akan langsung bertanya seperti itu. Dan ia telah mempersiapkan jawabannya dengan matang.

"Kupikir kau masih bersahabat dengan Gale, jadi, ya…." Peeta mengangkat bahunya, tak ingin melanjutkan perkataannya, karena ia tahu Katniss pasti sudah mengerti maksudnya.

Gadis di depannya menghela napas berat, sebelum akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya lagi. "Aku berusaha menghindarinya—"

Peeta terlihat tampak ingin memotong, namun pemuda itu langsung mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat gurat kesepian di wajah gadisnya itu.

"—secara naluriah, tapi aku tidak bisa menepis kenyataan bahwa aku merindukannya."

Tanpa sadar Peeta menarik napasnya mendengar lanjutan kalimat gadis itu. Sejenak, hatinya mulai goyah. Tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Semoga saja, aku bisa memperbaiki hubunganku dengannya setelah ini. Semoga." Desahan napas gadis itu kembali terdengar, ia membaringkan punggungnya di tempat tidurnya lagi. Matanya menatap Peeta tajam—namun tetap menggoda.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Peeta…."

Pemuda di hadapannya melebarkan matanya seketika. Peeta merasakan perutnya mual, ia ingin menolak permintaan Katniss. Spekulasi-spekulasi berat di otaknya membuatnya tak ingin bercinta dengan Katniss. Walau bagaimanapun, spekulasinya punya begitu banyak kemungkinan akan terjadi.

Namun spekulasi itu jugalah yang membuatnya tubuhnya menginginkan Katniss. Ia ingin kembali menyentuh gadis itu, setidaknya, untuk yang terakhir kali—jika spekulasinya benar.

Belum sempat Peeta memutuskan, pemuda itu merasakan tangannya ditarik oleh tangan lain—sebelum akhirnya terjatuh di pelukan Katniss. Tak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka. Bibir keduanya berpagutan erat.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, satu demi satu helai pakaian yang mereka gunakan telah terserak di lantai kamar Katniss. Sampai tidak ada lagi sehelai benang pun yang menutupi fisik mereka.

Birahi keduanya memuncak ketika bagian-bagian tubuh sensitifnya saling berdesakkan untuk memuaskan satu sama lain. Peeta menjelajahi tiap inchi tubuh Katniss dengan apapun yang ia bisa pakai—baik itu dengan jemari-jemari atau dengan lidahnya.

"Peeta…."

Desahan manis dari bibir gadis itu menghujani indera pendengaran Peeta, membuat pemuda itu senang sekaligus bangga sebagai seorang pria. Pemuda itu semakin semangat menghujani tubuh Katniss dengan sentuhannya yang hangat.

Katniss merasakan tubuhnya menggelinjang geli. Gadis itu menarik rambut pirang Peeta dengan sensual, sebelum akhirnya gadis itu mengeluarkan cairan cintanya.

Peeta menatap tubuh polos Katniss. Tiba-tiba pemuda itu teringat janjinya untuk menjaga Katniss untuk tetap _gadis _sampai ada ikatan pernikahan yang menerobos kegadisannya. Pemuda itu bukan tidak tergoda untuk menyentuh Katniss lebih dalam lagi, namun nalurinya sebagai seorang pria mengatakan untuk cukup sampai di sini.

Ia tak mungkin menyentuh gadis itu sampai ke dalam-dalamnya. Gadis itu tidak—belum—benar-benar menjadi miliknya. Ia tak ingin menaburkkan benih di tempat yang bukan miliknya. Ia seharusnya sadar itu sejak lama.

"Ada apa, Peeta?"

Katniss menatapnya heran. Kemudian ia tersadar tentang apa yang ada di benak Peeta, ia menghela napas. Jujur saja, ia ingin merasakan kehangatan yang lebih, kehangatan yang diberikan oleh pria yang benar-benar mencintainya. Katniss sendirilah yang menginginkan hal ini.

Gadis itu memeluk Peeta dalam-dalam, tak memedulikan organ-organ luarnya yang bersentuhan. Dengan sengaja ia berbisik lembut di daun telinga Peeta, berusaha menggodanya.

"Peeta, kumohon…,"

Semilir angin musim gugur merasuk tulang-tulang Katniss. Tubuhnya mulai kedinginan. Gadis itu menanti jawaban Peeta, menantikan kehangatan menguasai dirinya.

"Maaf, Katniss."

Peeta melepas pelukan gadis itu dengan lembut. Kemudian membaringkan tubuh polos gadis itu di tempat tidur, sebelum akhirnya menyelimuti gadis itu kembali dengan selimut tebal. Sementara dirinya sendiri, turun dari tempat tidur dengan perasaan tak menentu. Ia memakaikan kembali pakaiannya.

Katniss menatapnya dengan pandangan nanar. Tak peduli setebal apapun selimut yang melapisi tubuhnya, ia tetap merasa kedinginan. Seharusnya Peeta-lah yang memberikan tubuhnya kehangatan. Namun yang terjadi, pemuda itu meninggalkannya dalam keheningan.

Ini hanya perasaan Katniss atau memang sentuhan Peeta pada tubuhnya terasa begitu emosional.

* * *

Distrik Dua menanti mereka. Katniss melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kereta, diikuti Peeta yang menarik koper kecil mereka. Udara panas terasa membakar kulit. Memang distrik ini dikenal sebagai distrik penambang pualam—sekaligus penghasil senjata. Hal ini mau tak mau menyebabkan udara di sini terasa lebih pengap dan panas.

Peeta mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru stasiun. Semua orang yang berlalu lalang tampak tak mengenali mereka, atau lebih tepatnya berusaha berpura-pura tak mengenali mereka. Memang, setelah pemberontakan besar-besaran di Capitol, semua penduduk Panem memutuskan untuk melupakan Hunger Games. Hal ini secara tidak langsung melegakan Peeta dan Katniss.

Katniss baru saja beranjak selangkah dari tempatnya berdiri, sebelum panggilan Peeta akan namanya menghentikannya. "Katniss?"

Gadis di depannya menoleh, lalu mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Bibirnya masih terkunci rapat. Sejak malam itu, Katniss berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan Peeta. Secara tidak sadar juga, ia telah memperkuat kemungkinan spekulasi yang dipikirkan pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menemui Gale di apartemennya duluan? Aku ingin berkeliling."

Dan sekali lagi, Peeta berhasil membuat Katniss percaya padanya. Meski gadis itu tampak berpikir beberapa saat, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk dan mengambil alih koper mereka dari tangan Peeta.

Dengan langkah ringan, Katniss melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari stasiun. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari, tatapan Peeta sungguh berbeda dari biasanya. Peeta sendiripun tak mengerti arti tatapan ini.

Kelopak matanya tertutup, menyembunyikan iris indahnya yang mulai redup. Jika dilihat dari jauh, pemuda itu tampak seperti pemuda yang akan frustasi akan hidupnya sendiri—sampai-sampai tertidur di bangku taman.

Mau tidak mau, Peeta membenarkannya. Mungkin ia adalah satu dari jutaan manusia yang merasa putus asa akan hidupnya. Alasannya begitu sederhana, cinta. Klise memang, tapi inilah yang terjadi padanya. Cinta telah menghentikan kewarasannya saat gadis yang dicintainya—entah itu—berpura-pura menerima dan balas mencintainya.

Ia sangat ingin menepis semua spekulasi itu, namun ia tidak bisa menggantinya dengan alasan yang tepat.

Suara percikan air kolam di depannya membuat pikirannya terusik. Pemuda itu terpaksa membuka kembali kelopak matanya dan segera duduk—sebelum terik matahari merusak indera penglihatannya.

"Kau… Peeta, 'kan?"

Peeta termangu menatap seorang wanita yang mengajaknya berbicara. Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan, tepat ketika batu yang dilempar wanita itu tercemplung ke kolam. Peeta menatap wajah wanita itu dalam-dalam, wajahnya seperti _familiar, _tapi ia tak ingat siapa.

"Mana gadismu?"

Tentu saja wajar wanita ini bertanya seperti ini. Seantero Panem pun tahu bahwa Peeta mencintai Katniss. Salahkan Hunger Games untuk rahasia umum ini.

Pada akhirnya, Peeta hanya menghela napas berat.

"Bersama pria lain."

Wanita itu hanya mengangguk pelan, tanda mengerti. "Pasti sulit, ya?" gumamnya pelan.

Peeta tersenyum miris. "Omong-omong, kau mirip seseorang, tapi—"

"Clove adalah adikku," potong wanita itu cepat sebelum Peeta menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sejenak, kelopak mata Peeta yang sedari tadi sayu, tiba-tiba melebar. Ekspresi pemuda itu langsung berubah.

"Maaf untuk adikmu."

"Tak apa. Kalian berdua pantas menang Hunger Games, asal kau tahu."

Pemuda itu tersentak. Tiba-tiba perutnya terasa tak enak. "Tidak—aku sama sekali tidak pantas. Aku seharusnya memakan _nightlock _itu dan membiarkan Katniss pulang dan menikahi Gale. Aku telah menghancurkan hati mereka, terlebih Katniss. Andai saja Katniss memenangkan Hunger Games, ia takkan pernah repot-repot berpura-pura mencintaiku—ia takkan perlu menderita lagi," racau Peeta panjang. Pemuda itu mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan. Perasaan bersalah kini merasuki tulangnya, mengalir di darahnya, menghambat pernapasannya, menyesakkan dada.

"_Well, _tapi terima kasih untuk tidak adanya lagi Hunger Games."

Memang benar, hubungan palsu Peeta dan Katniss di Hunger Games 74-lah yang memicu pemberontakan pada Capitol. Hingga akhirnya, pemerintahan Capitol yang laknat itu jatuh-dan Hunger Games tinggallah kenangan.

Peeta tak lagi mendengarkan sahutan wanita itu. Sudah sekian tahun sejak terikatnya ia dengan Katniss dan ia baru menyadari bahwa Katniss tidak mencintainya? Peeta bahkan tak pernah mendengar pernyataan cinta gadis itu sebelumnya—kecuali saat di depan Capitol, tentunya.

Kepalanya sudah terasa akan benar-benar pecah. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumamnya berulang kali. Hal ini menarik perhatian wanita yang masih duduk di sebelahnya. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hei, Peeta, kenapa kau begitu lemah?" tegur wanita itu dengan nada tenang. Peeta mengangkat kepalanya. Ia ingin marah—tapi dirinya sudah dikuasai oleh perasaan bersalah.

"Biarkan gadis itu memilih dan pastikan pilihannya tepat. Setelah semua yang telah kalian lewati, aku yakin gadis itu akan mempertimbangkan lebih matang untuk memilihmu."

Kata-kata sederhana wanita itu bagaikan sihir yang mengembalikan kekuatan cinta Peeta. Pemuda itu beranjak dari duduknya. Sekarang, dirinya tahu, bahwa meskipun spekulasi di otaknya memiliki banyak kemungkinan, namun sebuah spekulasi tetaplah spekulasi. Spekulasi tidak akan menjadi nyata bila tidak ada bukti.

"Terima kasih," gumamnya pelan sebelum benar-benar beranjak meninggalkan wanita yang tersenyum penuh arti di kursi taman.

Peeta melangkah kakinya dengan tenang. Ia berusaha menjaga ekspresinya, siap dengan segala kenyataan yang akan diterimanya. Langkah kaki Peeta berhenti ketika menyadari bahwa ia telah ada di lantai tujuh. Peeta mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru koridor yang tampak sepi.

Peeta menemukan apartemen nomor 73 yang terletak di ujung koridor. Pemuda itu mengangkat alisnya heran ketika melihat pintu apartemen yang tidak ditutup rapat. Ia hanya melangkahkan kakinya masuk sambil mengangkat bahu.

Peeta masih tetap melangkah tenang ketika menemukan lorong apartemen ini tampak sepi. Namun terdengar decit langkah kaki yang beradu. Perlahan, pemuda itu memasuki ruang tamu—sekaligus ruang makan—apartemen tersebut.

Peeta menghentikan langkahnya seketika. Kelopak matanya melebar begitu saja. Bibirnya masih tetap membisu. Bahunya bergetar hebat. Reaksi fisik yang sungguh tak disadarinya.

Matanya menatap nanar kedua insan yang sedang memadu kasih dalam sebuah ciuman lembut. "Aku mencintaimu…," desah Gale. Keduanya tampak tak menyadari kehadiran Peeta di sana.

Peeta menggigit bibirnya dengan kasar. Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak ingin mendengar jawaban Katniss. Ia harus menghentikan ini.

Peeta berdehem keras, membuat kedua insan di depannya tersentak dan melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka. "Maaf. Aku capek sekali. Bisa kalian melakukannya di kamar?" tanya Peeta, berusaha menyembunyikan suaranya yang bergetar.

Pemuda itu menyeret kakinya masuk ke kamar yang telah ditempeli papan dengan namanya. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya pelan, sebelum air matanya tumpah.

Namun terlambat, Katniss masih sempat melihat air mata itu mengalir di pipi Peeta tepat sedetik sebelum pintu kamar pemuda itu tertutup rapat. Tiba-tiba saja, gadis itu berlari ke kamar Peeta. Ia berusaha mengetuknya, namun sama sekali tak ada jawaban.

"Peeta! Peeta, buka pintunya! Peeta!" bentaknya sembari memukul pintu kamar tak bersalah itu dengan kasar.

"Peeta! Keluarlah, Peeta!" Gale juga berusaha membuka pintu tersebut, namun tak berhasil. Tak ada suara apapun dari sana.

Sementara Peeta di dalam sana berusaha menulikan pendengarannya. Ia ingin berhenti mendengarkan suara Katniss. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Air mata terus membanjiri pipinya. Dirinya tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa selemah ini, padahal ia benar-benar sudah mempersiapkan dirinya sebelum datang ke apartemen ini.

Namun ia tak tahu, rasa sakitnya akan seperti ini.

"Peeta, kumohon, aku sudah memilih. Dengarkan pilihanku, kumohon."

Peeta mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya pelan. Tiba-tiba ia menemukan sebuah rencana—yang mungkin gila. Bergegas, pemuda itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka pintu.

Tatapan nanar Katniss langsung menyambutnya di muka pintu. Baru saja gadis itu tampak akan mengatakan sesuatu, Peeta sudah menginterupsi. "Aku akan pulang ke Distrik Dua Belas, sendirian."

Katniss membulatkan matanya, tanpa sadar ia menarik napas lewat mulutnya. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan, sebelum menyadari bahwa Peeta sudah tak lagi ada di hadapannya.

Gale membaca situasi menegangkan ini. Ia tak lagi memedulikan Katniss yang sudah jatuh, menahan tangis untuk tidak pecah. Pemuda tampan ini segera menyusul Peeta.

Namun sayang, Peeta sudah memasuki _lift _saat Gale keluar dari apartemennya. Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda itu langsung menuju tangga dan menuruninya dengan cepat. Kemarahan membuncah di kepalanya. Ia benar-benar harus memberi pelajaran kepada Peeta.

Langkah kaki cepat Peeta tak mampu terkejar oleh Gale. Beruntung, di stasiun Peeta masih harus menunggu keretanya untuk datang sebelum pulang kembali ke Distrik Dua Belas. Pemuda itu tengah duduk, memandangi langit-langit stasiun—berusaha menahan air matanya menetes.

Gale berlari ke arahnya. Semuanya berlangsung begitu cepat. Yang Peeta tahu, ia telah terkapar dalam keadaan tak berdaya di kursi tunggu. Tangannya mengelus pipinya yang mulai membiru.

Gale masih belum puas menumpahkan kekesalannya. Pemuda bertubuh besar itu menendang perut Peeta kasar. Ia menyadari bahwa ia telah menarik perhatian banyak orang. Namun ia tak lagi peduli.

"Bangun kau, Pengecut!" bentaknya keras, tanpa memedulikan kondisi Peeta yang terkapar tak berdaya. Pemuda itu berusaha menahan agar ia tetap sadar, walau ia merasa beberapa tulang rusuknya patah.

"Kau mau lari dari kenyataan yang bahkan kau belum tahu, 'kan? Lucu sekali." Gale menarik kerah baju Peeta, memaksanya berdiri. Sekali lagi, pukulan dilayangkan pada pipinya.

Padahal, ia sudah berusaha menyerahkan gadis yang dicintainya pada Peeta. Ia ingin Peeta menjaganya dengan baik dan tak membuatnya menangis. Namun pemuda ini benar-benar mengecewakannya.

"Itu untuk air mata Katniss yang jatuh karenamu!"

Pemuda itu kembali menendang perut Peeta. Darah mulai mengalir dari mulut Peeta.

"Ini untuk penderitaan Katniss karenamu!"

Sekali lagi, Gale melayangkan kakinya tepat di perut pemuda itu, kali ini berkali-kali.

"Itu untuk kebodohanmu yang tak menyadari Katniss begitu mencintaimu!"

Peeta tersentak, namun tak lama. Pemuda itu hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. Pandangannya mulai menggelap. Suara terakhir yang bisa didengarnya hanya teriakan seorang gadis—yang selama ini dicintainya, Katniss.

* * *

Peeta memaksa kelopak matanya untuk terbuka. Seluruh badannya terasa sangat lemah. Pemuda itu mendesah pelan, sebelum menyadari di mana dirinya sekarang ini.

Di kamar Katniss.

Mungkinkah semua kejadian yang dialaminya itu hanya mimpi? Ingin rasanya ia memercayainya, namun di sisi lain mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata.

"Hei, kau sudah bangun?" Suara berat Haymitch menegurnya. Peeta segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru ruangan. Pemuda itu tampak terkejut menemukan Katniss yang tertidur lelap di sampingnya.

"Jangan bangunkan dia. Dia sudah menunggumu bangun dua hari terakhir ini," kata Haymitch sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu. Tangannya menenteng sebotol _cocktail. _

"Dua hari…? Aku tertidur?"

"Tepatnya tidak sadarkan diri setelah dihajar Gale." Seringai kecil muncul di wajah Haymitch, sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar Katniss rapat.

Peeta memejamkan matanya sesaat. _Jadi ini bukan mimpi? _

Sementara gadis yang di sampingnya merasa tidurnya terusik. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya sambil menguap pelan. Sedetik kemudian, matanya langsung berbinar cerah ketika menyadari bahwa Peeta telah kembali.

"PEETA!"

Normalnya, Peeta akan mengomeli Katniss yang volume suaranya tak terkontrol. Namun tubuhnya terasa begitu lemah, lagipula ia tak ingin mencari masalah.

"Peeta, kumohon, jangan lakukan itu lagi. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu." Seakan kehilangan kontrol, Katniss langsung memeluk pemuda itu. Tanpa berpikir bahwa itu bisa saja menyakiti luka Peeta.

Air mata gadis itu merebak. Berkali-kali ia menciumi bibir Peeta yang masih tertutup rapat. Gadis itu menarik napasnya panjang.

"Aku tahu kau sulit berbicara, jadi akan kuceritakan semuanya. Dengarkan aku."

Peeta menatap dalam mata Katniss. Ia berusaha membuka bibirnya untuk berbicara, namun bekas pukulan Gale masih terasa sangat nyeri.

"Siang itu, di apartemen Gale, itu semua tak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Aku menjelaskan segalanya pada Gale, memberikannya ciuman perpisahan. Aku tak ingin hubungan kami merenggang begitu saja tanpa penjelasan apa-apa. Aku ingin berpisah dengan damai.

"Kami tidak menyadari bahwa kau ada di sana—tidak, Gale menyadari. Dia sengaja menyatakan cinta padaku di depanmu. Dia ingin melihat reaksimu.

"Tapi reaksimu sungguh mengecewakannya. Oleh karena itu dia memukulimu di stasiun sampai kau pingsan. Aku langsung membawamu kembali ke sini. Gale sempat ikut, namun dia kembali pulang karena dia tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Dia hanya menitip penjelasan ini."

Peeta tercengang mendengar perkataan Katniss. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa begitu bodoh, menyimpulkan keputusan Katniss begitu saja dan lari dari segalanya.

"Dengar, Peeta, aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Air mata mengalir dari sudut kelopak mata Peeta. Segala sakit dan luka yang dirasakannya saat ini terbayar sudah. Kata-kata Katniss barusan bagaikan sihir.

Peeta sangat ingin menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk merengkuh tubuh rapuh gadis itu. Ia sangat ingin mengeluarkan seribu kata cinta untuk menyatakan bahwa ia begitu mencintai gadis itu. Ia begitu ingin menujukkan pada dunia bahwa gadis ini adalah miliknya yang paling berharga.

"Aku tahu," katanya pelan. Tangannya bergerak pelan, membaringkan gadisnya ini di sampingnya. Dengan gerak lambat, ia menciumi puncak kepala gadis itu. Membiarkannya berbaring di pundaknya, selamanya.

"Katniss," desahnya lagi. Katniss mengangkat kepalanya, kembali menatap pemuda yang kini sangat dicintainya. "Aku... lapar."

Krik.

* * *

**FIN**

terima kasih sudah membaca!

tinggalkan review jika berkenan :)


End file.
